Plains of Eternal Roars
by Janet0041
Summary: Roxas is a young lion who had lost and he arrived to the wrong place and at the wrong moment... until one of those Clans take him with them there, he’ll meet someone what will change his life. A.U. AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **Into the Pride Lands, Clans of Lions battle against others to claim territory; Roxas is a young lion who had lost and he arrived to the wrong place and at the wrong moment... until one of those Clans take him with them; there, he'll meet someone what will change his life. A.U. Akuroku.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm not own of Kingdom Hearts or Disney Characters.

**PLAINS OF ETERNAL ROARS**

Chapter 1

_**Echos.**_

The echos of their steps keep resonating between the walls of rocks that surrounded them, as their pants began to be more and more heavy everytime. How long have they being running? No one of them knew it, but one thing was sure: if they didn't find a way to escape of the problem where they were stuck in, they wouldn't live to return to their clan and tell about it. Turning around in a corner, they frozen looking with horror, there wasn't any path to keep running: it was a dead road.

"What we gonna do now, _Genius_?" asked one of the felines, a young hazel one, his barely grown and spiky mane moving furiously as he turned to see his brother, another young and blonde lion, who was looking for a route of leak, without success.

"I'm on it, okay?! Just wait a bit and I'll find a way to get saved of this, _**Sora…**_!"

"We don't have many time, you know?! They're coming after us and gonna get us if we don't hurr-!!!" mocking laughs were heard suddenly, making both cubs to turn around, frightened.

_Hyenas._

You might be thinking that hyenas shouldn't be a problem for a pair of young lions, but what about if the number of the canines were over 7 of them??? Maybe you would like to think it again…

"They get us, they already get us… what are we gonna do, _**Roxas**_…??" Asked Sora, taking some steps backward, almost hiding himself behind his brother.

"Shit… if only there weren't a lot of them, maybe we would…." Hissed the blonde lion, his bangs falling down to his face, feeling the sweat running down his forehead; how the hell they had got into that mess?? Oh yeah… they'd felt themselves the strong and bigger enough to prove another's young lions, they could go to the Elephants Cemetery alone and by their own, and be back at home before twilight… everything had gone fine, until the hyenas show up and well, it was where the race for trying to save their lifes began. Now, after some hours of running, they finally were trapped.

The canines soon began to move forward to them, letting out their creepy laughs sometimes. Both of the cubs roared showing their fangs like a signal of warning to prevent them not to get closer, but knowing they have the advantage of the situation, the hyenas only kept walking to them. Realizing that it wouldn't work, Roxas began to see around him, looking for a way to get out of that damned place, finding one finally after a pair of seconds: a few meters of them, there was a group of sharpest rocks, which ones led to an high point where the hyenas wouldn't be able to reach them; Smirking, Roxas looked directly into his brother's eyes, and without any word, told his plan to Sora who understood him at all. Before any of their stalkers could notice it, both felines ran towards the rocks and began to climb up, helping themselves with their claws, and getting up and up more and more. The hazel cub was the first one in reaching the top of the rocks construction, which once he felt safe, turned around to see his brother climbing up as well.

"C'mon Roxas!!! You're almost here!! C´mon brother, just a little more!!!"

"I'm trying Sora, I'm trying!!" Roxas hissed, fixing his claws and holding himself the best he could of the rocks. Nevertheless, being on the verge of reaching his brother, one of the rocks which he held became detached, and the worst happened: before Sora could react, he saw the blonde lion began to fall down, not managing to hold him in time, and not being able to do something to avoid his fall.

"ROXAS!!!! ROXAS!!!! ROXAS!!!" Sora screamed in horror as he saw his brother hitting the ground heavily, and got into a panic attack when he realized that within the pass of the minutes, his twin bother didn't move "ROXAS!!!! ROXAS!!! PLEASE, GET UP, BROTHER!!! GET UP!!!!!" But it was useless; no matter what he was doing, he didn't get any response of the blonde cub, and for Sora, the situation got even worst when he saw the hyenas get closer to him.

However, when Sora was about of going down to prevent the hyenas from hurting his brother, a loud roar filled the air, making not only the hazel lion to get scared but the canines too, all of them looking around for the responsible. Suddenly, like coming of the nothing, three adult lions jumped on the hyenas and began to attack them fiercely, getting and killed some of them, and making the other ones to run away of the place. After some minutes, the place was remained sunk in a dark silence, just like before the hunt began. Sora, not wanting to but knowing he hadn't any chance to help his brother by his own now that the three male adults lions were there, he ran away of the place expecting to find and bring for someone able to do it. On the other hand, the three beasts looked down to the cub laying on the ground, while they were examining him with the look.

"What should we do with this one, Xaldin?" Asked a big, strong and brown lion, looking the young lion cautionly "Think Xenmas would like to bring him with us?"

"Xemnas' orders are clear: invaders or tresspassers must be eliminated!!" A black furred lion with black and cronrowed mane answered sharply. The third beast, a dark gray one eyed lion, covered with scars above all his body and his face looked at the cub again, his straight, long and black mane with grey streaks falling down by his sides on his shoulders and chest "It's only a lil' brat… I guess Lexeaus' idea isn't as bad… besides, you know we're out of members in the clan…"

"Are ya gonna disobey a Superior's Order, Xigbar!?"

"No we're not… but I guess we can't lost anything… if Xenmas doesn't want him, then we Kill him and that's all… but for now, I guess we should take him with us…"

"Yeah, I'm agree with Lexeaus…"

"All right, all right… now let's get out of here…"

Meanwhile, sora ran at all the speed that his limbs could do it; why did something like that had to happen them? Hoping with all his heart his brother would be okay, he asked to the Great Kings of the Past to protect Roxas of every danger he could face, and asked for a second chance, to ever see him again…

-/-/-/-/-/- **TO BE CONTINUED** -/-/-/-/-/-

First chapter, I hope you liked!! I Promise it will get better!!! Please, comment about it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: **Into the Pride Lands, Clans of Lions battle against others to claim territory; Roxas is a young lion who had lost and he arrived to the wrong place and at the wrong moment... until one of those Clans take him with them; there, he'll meet someone what will change his life. A.U. Akuroku.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm not own of Kingdom Hearts or Disney Characters.

** PLAINS OF ETERNAL ROARS**

Chapter 2

The winds of the Distant Earths blowing, raising the powder and forming some whirlpools that move the undergrowth vigorously, and doing a mess his mane occasionally; breathing heavily to clean his nose of all the impurities he had inhaled because of the dirty air, he continued observing to his surroundings with displease… what kind of creatures deserved to live in a place like that?? Not even them, that was for sure. A silent figure arose from the shadows of the cave behind him, catching his attention for only a pair of seconds; then, he turned his look back to his surroundings.

"Xigbar and the others haven't come back yet??" It was the only words he said.

"They were back since some hours ago, but Zexion's nose caught a strange scent floating on the air, so they went back to check out everything's in order…" the dark blue furred lion with blue rebel mane behind him answered, placing himself aside of the other beast, who let out another heavy breath as response "Do you need them for something? You know we can send the others or I can take care of anything by myself if you order it to, Xemnas…"

"There's nothing I need right know, except for their report and the needing of know they're all right… you know we cannot given ourselves the luxury of lose any member of our clan, Saix…" said the big feline, as he turned his head to face the bright yellow eyes of the other one, as he contemplated the scar with shape of x across his face again, remembering him the time when the blue haired lion had been hurt in a fight some years ago.

"Think they'll find something?"

"If Zexion's nose made them to go back and check out, then they'll do it… he never fails…"

"Yeah, I bet he does n--- They're back, Xemnas…" Both lions stood up of their positions when they saw the three figures at the distance, walking slowly but firmly towards them. Saix followed them with the look, but his glance was focused to the big brown lion "Lexeaus is carrying something… I guess Zexion was right, after all…"

"I bet he was…" Hissed Xemnas, looking at the trio who finally had arrived; a strange humor filled his nose, making him to put a gesture of displeasure "Looks like you were over busy, gentlemen… how was everything?"

"Fine… just like always, the problem was Hyenas trespassing into our territory…" answered Xaldin with his sharply voice "However, there was something different this time, look what we found!" As long as he said that, Lexaeus let fell down the cub in front of Xenmas, who looked at it with interest.

"The hyenas were about to kill the 'lil guy, but then we began to attack them to make them go out of our lands, and well… you can guess the rest of the story…" the Superior, just like sometimes Xenmas was call for the others because of being the lider of the clan, kept looking at the boy laying on the ground, Tilting his head a bit to make his platinum bangs to be out of his sight "So, what do you say? Xaldin insisted in kill him, but Lexeaus and I thought it could be better to ask you before if you wanted him… you know, into the clan…"

"This cub is bigger enough to recognize where his own clan is, and besides, if you had to rescue him of the Hyenas, this one is a pain on the ass for sure! We don't need stupid or useless brats in our clan, am I right, Superior?…" Saix complained about it, but when he didn't hear a signal of approbation, he turned to see the platinum haired lion, who remained in silence, thoughtful.

"So, Great Boss… what we gonna do with this one?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…. There's nothing much to do about it… for now, we're gonna wait until he wakes up… I guess it could be of help to know where does he come from…" Answered the big lion, smirking, as the other ones began to laugh slightly when they got the point of Xenmas' idea "Take them into de cave, there's a meeting we need to do…"

Darkness was all he could see; nothing was there, not even a single insect, not even a single plant… however, despite the fact he was feeling dizzy and his head was hurting really bad, he barely could hear a small voice calling a word, repeating it more and more: _ROXAS. _Roxas??? What the hell was that?? He couldn't remember it. He really wanted find out what was happening.

"_He moved_".

Another soft voice spoke, different of the deep first one; he tried to stand up, but it didn't work… he didn't even feel his limbs!! Groaning, he tried again, but it was useless.

"_He moved again!! He actually did it!!!"_

A third voice spoke; this time, it was a deeper one, even more than the first voice. "_What the hell is going on?"_ he thought, beginning to be a little scared because of not being able to see or do anything. Realizing that trying to get up was something useless after a third attempt, Roxas finally give up, opening his eyes heavily after a pair of seconds, his vision blurry at the first moments, but it got it clearer eventually with the pass of time; when his eyes were adjusted to the light, the first things he saw were two felines standing in front of him, and looking at him with interest.

"Hey, look at that!! He finally woke up!!!" Said a young blond lioness, her fur forming a large bang from one of the sides of her face, the one almost looking like a mane.

"Ha, of course he did it!!! Didn't I told ya he would??! Nobody takes me for serious!! That's unfair!!" this time, it was the lion besides the young one who spoke; the cub stared at him for a moments, realizing that the light brown furred feline definitely was not a cub anymore: the strong limbs supporting his thin but not small body and the medium blond mane in a Mohawked shape over his head and part of his neck were the proves of that.

"That's because you're never serious!!"

"Now you're just playing rude!!!" said with indignation in his voice again the lion. The cub stared at them with a confusing look… who were they?? Feeling a suddenly sensation of nauseas, he dropped his head again, growling slightly as his ears went down "Hey kiddo, you're awright?"

"Not at all… I'm feeling dizzy…"

"I bet you hit your head against something really hard or something like that 'cuz you were unconscious for almost 3 days!! We thought maybe you wouldn't wake up for sure!!" the blond lion just made another gesture of pain, as he put his front members on his head, like if doing that would stop the pain.

"I guess he's already dizzy with his own pain, cut the chatting already!!" the lioness grumbled a little at the Mohawked feline, then she turned to see Roxas – Sorry about it, he get excited easily all the time… My name is Naminé, and this one is Demyx… who are you?" The girl's question resounded into Roxas' head; he couldn't remember anything, how he was going to know which his name was?? Suddenly, the echos of the first voice since he had awaken came back to him, remembering the word it had been saying.

"…I guess… it's Roxas…"

"_I guess_?? What does suppose to mean that??" Asked Demyx with a confused look, staring at him.

"My head it's all a mess… I… I can't remember anything…" the cub said with an painful gesture. Naminé then let out a sigh after a pair of seconds.

"Well, I think the best we can do now, it's to let you rest a little more… try to recover yourself the better you can, so we can introduce you to the others, okay? Now we're leaving, but we'll be back for a while… Nice to meet you, Roxas…" and with that, she began to walk towards where the exit of the cave should be, being followed for Demyx immediately.

The blonde lion lowered his head one more time to let it rest on his front limbs; what Naminé wanted to say with _the others_? There were more lions besides them in that place?? What was the place where he was in??? He didn't know anything of that, but at that point, the more insistent question in his head, was the base of all the others: What had happened, and why he was there???

-/-/-/-/-/- **TO BE CONTINUED** -/-/-/-/-/-

Second chapter, I hope you liked!! I Promise it will get better!!! Please, comment about it!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: **Into the Pride Lands, Clans of Lions battle against others to claim territory; Roxas is a young lion who had lost and he arrived to the wrong place and at the wrong moment... until one of those Clans take him with them; there, he'll meet someone what will change his life. A.U. Akuroku.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm not own of Kingdom Hearts or Disney Characters.

** PLAINS OF ETERNAL ROARS**

Chapter 3

The meeting on the Pride's Rock were being prolonged more than what he had expected; the worst part, was that the roars and the discussions were more and more serious everytime, not counting the fact his mother Aerith was sickly worried about have happened some days ago, and his father Cloud… well, better not to think about it. Lowering his ears and covering his face with a melancholy gesture, the cub really didn't know how everything would end.

"Hey ya, sleepy head!! Are you gonna stay there today too, o will you mind about coming with us today?" a surprised Sora raised his head to see the two young lioness in front of him, the same ones looking him with a big smile; how did they had gotten that close without notice them?

"Hi Kairi… hi Kiara… I'm happy to see you…"

"Are you serious? 'Cause if you act that way when you're happy, I don't wanna know how you do it when you're not…!" Said one of the sisters, the red furred one, staring at him with an arched eyebrow. Sora smiled slightly sweatdropping, but it faded after a pair of seconds, returning to the way he was before. Both girls looked at the each other, sadly, after that, they looked at the cub again.

"Hey, Sora… speaking seriously… you can't stay like that forever… it's not good for you…"

"I Know, and I don't want to worry you, but… it was my--…"

"It wasn't your fault." Kiara said seriously, knowing the next part of the sentence "No matter what the other said or still saying, it wasn't your fault, and you know you can't blame yourself about what happened!!"

"Kiara's right! Maybe it's true you shouldn't have gone to that place at first, but no matter what, you did the only logical thing you could do at that moment, and it was to running away to ask for help for your brother…" Sora sighed, and rested his head on his front limbs again "Hey Sora… for real… We don't like to see you like this…"

"Sorry girls… You know, I don't want to be a trouble for you, but it just… I'm worried about Roxas…"

"And we understand it, but… do you think Roxas would be happy if he saw you in this condition?" the boy looked at the sisters one more time, thinking about it; realizing his friends were right not only for what they'd told him about the fault thing and what Roxas would want, Sora finally stood up and stretched.

"I guess… a small walk won't hurt anyone, right?"

"That's OUR Sora!!" both girls laughed and began to play with the hazel lion, jumping at him several times before the lion joined to the play of the twins.

Running outside of the cave, the three felines kept their jumps and their playful attacks, until they arrived to the training zone, where they stopped after hearing some roars they recognized; getting closer to the place, the teenagers sat down and watched the two fighting lions, making gestures everytime one of the felines slammed the other against the floor or nearest rock; finally after some minutes of intense activity, the oldest lion bound the younger one, after the fangs of the first one grabbed the other by the throat; after some failed attempts to get free, finally the young lion, against his own wishes, surrendered, becoming with this, the loser of the match.

"Geez… I thought you never would do it!! You've improved, you know??"

"Is that what you say to every lion you defeat?? C'mon let it go!!!"

"It's me, or someone is in a bad mood already…"

"Let the hell go!!!" raised his voice the youngest lion, almost in a roar, making the older release the throat in his mouth; after that, the first one sat down and looked to another direction, not wanting to face his rival.

"…Hey, it was only a training, you know? No needing to have that attitude!"

"Just shaddap, ok? I already know that, so you don't have to tell me anything else about it!"

"…Whatever…" Both lions stayed in silence; suddenly, some cheers catch their attention, lending them to the group of teenagers who were giving ovation to both felines.

"Well, well, well!! That was just great!!" said with emotion Kiara, getting closer to them "One of the best performs We've ever seen, right Sora??"

"Yeah, the way both of you fought, it was so amazing!!! Really, Riku!! Now I understand why I can't never beat you when we practice!!" Admitted the boy to the younger of the before fighting felines.

"Oh, C'mon Sora!! Stop fucking me… I bet you saw how everything ended, so don't laugh about my lost…"

"I'm not having fun of you, I meant what I said!! You're really strong Riku!! Not everybody gives that kind of difficulties to Leon into a fight, right?!"

"Yeah, you're right young hazel one!" Said giving him a little shove, making him to laugh "But like always, until someone else tells him that, he doesn't believe it…"

"I take the things from who says them, that's all… I like to be cautious…" Said Riku peering with the corner of his eyes and looking to the big lion, this one only letting out a sigh, and standing up and beginning to walk away.

"If you says so, Riku, I gotta go already anyway…"

"Uh? Why?! We just arrived, why do you go, Uncle Leon?" Asked Kairi with frustration.

"Yeah!! Can't you stay only a little longer, pretty please??? I don't remember when was the last time you, dad, kairi and me played together!" Kiara said too, making the same sad gesture of her sister.

"With the last events, I have some things to do, so I can't stay for now… Maybe next time, okay? Sora? I promise we'll find your brother, no matter what…" Leon said to the boy, noticing the cub had lowered his head after remember the actual situation of the clan "Well, see you later!" and with that, the hazel haired lion left.

Riku, by the way, turned his face to see Sora, who had taken the sad semblance again, not being able but to feel bad for the boy. Since he was a little cub, they'd been best friends, and even if he had never passed for something like that before, he could imagine how the boy was feeling, after all, since Sora had being in danger too, and like the blond cub, he could had been the lost one instead Roxas, that idea made him to shiver. Placing a palm on his shoulder, the medium silver mane lion smiled at him.

"Hey Sora, everything will be okay… Don't worry, Roxas is a strong one, wherever is he, I bet one of my limbs he's safe…"

"I hope so, Riku… I don't want to think about if he…"

"He won't die, Sora… he'll be fine, just like Riku said… so, erase that sad face, and let's think happy thoughts!!"

"Hey, if the girls say so, then let's do that… aren't ya agree with me, cousin?"

"Cousin? I know we were friends Riku, but cousins?? Our parents aren't relatives, right?"

"I know that, but since Kiara and Kairi are your cousins, and you know, me and they… jejejeje… what do you say girls, wanna _know_ the good-looking and lovely Riku?? Mmm???" said with a mischievous smile and suggestive tone the platinum haired lion; Sora sweetdropped.

"Ha, Keep On dreamin', Riku!! Nothing in this world will make me to do a such thing!!" Kiara made a gesture of dislike to the boy; not like she didn't like him at all, but that attitude was so… iugh… "Don't you know my all life love is Sora??" Riku and Sora's eyes were open wide after hearing the confession, as the blonde lioness began to purr and to rub herself against the hazel cub.

"Hey Kiara, cut that!! Sora's mine!!"

"What??!!" Both guys exclaimed not believing what their ears had heard, both girls giggling after see the both lion's reaction. Sora only looked at them nervously.

"Hey Girls, don't make Riku get upset, hehehe…"

"Don't worry about me, Sora… I know they're dying for me… I'll make them to admit it, you'll see… haha!"

"To admit what, Riku?"

The young lion frozen after hearing the voice behind him; half turning to see the owner of the voice, he saw it was from the person he was afraid, the one smirking and looking at him with a raised eyebrow, smiling in an almost mocking way; swallowing slightly, he only smiled back.

"Um… hi, Simba… I didn't know the meeting was over…"

"Well, to say the truth, it just finished some minutes ago… I just came to see my beloved daughters… Wonder if they had something to complain about it?"

"Hehehe, don't worry, I bet they don't…"

"I hope so…" Riku sighed in relief, as the king turned to see Sora "Hey you, Sora, nice to see you're feeling better…"

"Yeah… It's not easy, but I'm trying hard… Uncle Simba, have you… taken a decision about my brother??" the great lion only remained in silence; Riku, Kairi and Kiara only looked to the each other and then to Sora, who lowered his head one more time "…I understand…"

"We gonna make some teams to do everything we can to search for him into our lands… and I'm afraid we'll have to search into the foreigners lands too…"

"Don't worry Simba! We too gonna give our best to find Roxas, right guys??!!"

"Nothing of that, you'll stay here…" Simba looked at Riku and Sora "all of you…"

"What? Gotta be kidding Simba!! Roxa's our friend! We can't just stay here and wait!! We want to help too!"

"If you had to face one of the foreigners, you'll end dead for sure… this is not a game, and we can't risk to any of you in this… the decision is taken and that way will be..!"

"But it was my fault!! There's must to be something I can do, He's my brother!! This is unfair, Simba!!"

"Just like the same you did when that lions got your brother, Sora?" the hazel cub wanted to say something, but the only thing he could do, was to close his mouth, not finding words to offset what the king had say.

"That was so cruel, dad!!"

"Kairi's right!! You didn't need to say something like that to Sora!"

"Stay in silence, it's for his own sake…" Simba looked at Sora again "If you know what the better is, you'll stay here to be safe… you're mother is already worried, she doesn't need another reason to be broken even more…" he turned to see Riku "The same to you… you know you're the only one your mother has, so try to stay away from the problems…"

"I'm the _only one_? Don't make me laugh! I though she had already _Leon_ to be with her…" Riku made a gesture of dislike at the name, as he rolled his eyes; Simba frowned.

"Don't you think you're being selfish? Tifa needs someone to share her feelings too… and you should be happy that one's Leon and not anybody who could get advantage of her…"

"And let me guess: you think Leon is the most indicated to protect her and blah, blah, blah… bullshits! I'm her son, and I'll be the one who'll protect her of everything! No question about that!!!"

"Yeah? Well, then get sure first you'll grown up the enough to make come true that, and you can start with doing what I've already told you, staying here." Riku growled slightly, but he did what he was told; Simba turned to his daughters "Time to go bed, ladies…"

"All right, dad…" both girls walked after their father, stopping only to see Sora and Riku one more time "good night, guys!"

"The same to you, have a nice dream…" whispered Sora with a smile, as the girls were lost into the cave. The hazel lion then looked at Riku, who remained in silence, glaring at the floor with frowned gesture. He placed himself by his side, his sapphire eyes staring at the platinum haired one "It's getting cold already… shall we go inside too?… Our mothers will be worried if we don't do it soon…"

"Go ahead, I'll stay here a little more…"

"…Can I… make you a question, Riku?" the boy nodded after some seconds "You and Leon had been friends since I can remember… you even told me once, he was like a big brother to you… Why do you get so mad when someone talks about him being with your mother… I don't get it…"

"Why?? Why??? That question shouldn't exist, Sora!! Tell me!! If your father wouldn't be with her, What would you feel if a lion get closer to your own mother?? Uh?? Tell me!! Don't you think you would be worried about her, about of that intentions that bastard could have with her!!??"

"I got your point, Riku, but… I guess your mother knows Leon isn't a bad guy, that's why she let him to be with her… besides, she knows you like him, so maybe she thinks that's the best for both of you…"

"But I don't like him in that way!! I-I mean…" the boy quieted. After take a deep breath, he let out the air and didn't say anything else; Sora by the way, smiled and put a palm on Riku's shoulder.

"I understand you're worried for your mother… but like you told me about Roxas… she's a strong one… she has taken care of you alone all this time, and I believe she knows very well what she's doing… so, for the love you have to her, try to be happy as long as she's too… you're strong in every single way, aren't you? This is nothing compared with anything else!!" Sora full smiled showing his fangs and teeth to Riku, who after some seconds, smiled back, shoving him a little.

"Yeah, You're right… hehehe… you're right…" both guys looked to the each other in silence for some minutes, and without nothing else to say or do, walked into the cave.

Once inside, Sora felt again that sad aura coming from the place where his parents were… seeing his mother worried really broke him, feeling the guilt of his actions inside his chest come again… swallowing, he walked towards her, not raising his head any inch, not wanting to face her.

"Hi, mom…"

"Oh, Sora, I'm glad to see you… everything's okay?"

"…I don't know if I can say eveything's… but I want to think it that way… don't you…?"

"Yes, I'm praying for your brother's sake…" Sora lowered his ears even more; why they had to go to that place?? He wanted to throw himself under a herd of rhinoceroses and get squished for them.

"Mom… I'm sorry… it was my fault… if I wasn't left him alone… I…"

"Shhhhhhhhhh… don't say that, Sora… it's true I'm worried for your brother… but I don't know what would happen if I lost you too…" she began to bath him with her tongue, making the boy to purr; after some minutes, Sora sighed, feeling a little calmed down; she smiled at him once "I guess it's bed time, honey… go to sleep now, I'll wait your father to come back home…"

"Yeah mom…" he yawned "G' night…."

And with that, Sora walked to where Roxas and he used to sleep together; laying on the ground, he felt some kind of nostalgic feeling the empty space, his brother's essence filling his nose, and their memories together doing the same with his mind, being a memory of Roxas taking care of him what made him to take a decision: he really missed his brother, and even if Simba had told him to stay in Pride's Rock, he would do anything to bring back his brother, no matter what, he would must to, for his parents and for Roxas himself…

-/-/-/-/-/- **TO BE CONTINUED** -/-/-/-/-/-

Third chapter, I know my English sucks, but I hope you liked!! I Promise it will get better!!! Please, comment about it!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY: **Into the Pride Lands, Clans of Lions battle against others to claim territory; Roxas is a young lion who had lost and he arrived to the wrong place and at the wrong moment... until one of those Clans take him with them; there, he'll meet someone what will change his life. A.U. Akuroku.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm not own of Kingdom Hearts or Disney Characters.

** PLAINS OF ETERNAL ROARS**

Chapter 4

Darkness.

Their steps keep sounding through the darkness, inside the walls of the cave where they've been walking for almost 10 minutes; looking around him, Roxas wondered why Namine had brought him to a place like that… would be possible that she… NO, no way!! The young lion shook his head trying to vanish the odd thoughts running into his head, just the same to the color of his deep pinked cheeks.

"Something's wrong back there, Roxas??" Nanime said with a mocked tone, catching the blond's attention, who only shook his head again violently very ashamed.

"We've walked for so long… where's the place where you told me you were taking me to??"

"Don't be so impatient, we're almost there…"

"You said that before too…"

"Uuuuuh… someone got into bad mood already???" she smirked "Some reason in special, uh??"

"Just keep walking, as long as we arrive there soon, nothing else cares to me…"

"Oh? It was me, or you're just trying to acting cool?"

"What do you mean with tryi-…"

"Shhhh… we're here…" Namine stopped, making Roxas to do the same; she turned to see him "From now, you'll walk alone into the room until where the light touchs the ground… I'll wait for you here…"

"What?? Wait, what you mean with walk alone? Why should I…"

"Don't make any questions, just do it!" she hissed, scaring the boy.

The blond lion took deep breaths, calming himself: why was he having the feeling something wasn't right? Once he walked deeper into the cave, he finally saw a ray of light entering by a hole on the roof; doing what Namine had told him, he stepped in the place where the light was, feeling himself a bit dumb for a while. When he was about to say something, a loud laugh sounded, making him to look around nervously.

"Sooooooooo… this is the cub you talked about????" the same voice asked like coming from the nowhere; roxas frowned forcing his eyes trying to see the figure of the blond bearded lion he barely distinguished in the high part of the rocks there.

"Are you kidding me?? This is just a brat, not the _lion_ everybody said Xigbar and the other had brought!!"

"My my… aren't we angry, Larxy?? You even haven't met him and you were imagining things with him?? You're a such pervert sometimes, girl…"

"Just shut the fuck up, Marluxia!!"

"Don't be angry, he's cute anyway…"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"EVERYBODY STAY IN SILENT!! THE SUPERIOR IS HERE!!!"

Roxas couldn't believe anything of it… Where the hell was he standing right now?? The place almost magically transformed when he saw a figure to emerge from the shadows, at the top of the highest rock in the place, a big and strong platinum maned lion with golden eyes. He gulped.

"We're all gathered here for a special reason… some days ago, Xigbar and the others brought this young lion here with the purpose to make our clan bigger and stronger…" he looked down to see the blond feline "My name is Xemnas, and I'm the leader of this clan… Say your name loud and clear…"

"It's Roxas…"

"Roxas???? What kind of name is that???"

"I don't know about the part of _Rox_, but his last name is pretty big to me if you ask, hehehehe…" this last comment made all the felines to laugh louder, making Roxas' cheeks to become pink again.

"Be Quiet" Xemnas' strong voice sounded again, everybody's becoming in silent almost immediately again.

"Now, Superior, may I ask… have this new recruit passed the test already?? We must to be sure about if he's worth at all to be here…"

"Hehehe, do you want to make a bet with me, Luxord??"

"Only if you want to lost, Xigbar, hehehehe…"

"Everybody be quiet! Now, who will be this time?"

"Let me to do it, Superior… I'll prove you that my judgement about this brat and his worthless wasn't wrong…" whispers began to sound when the blue maned lion Saix spoke and jumped down where the blond cub was.

Roxas looked up to Xemnas with wide eyes when he saw the leader to make a gesture of acceptation; Was he out of his mind or something?? No one had talked him about some kind of test to enter in that place… he didn't even know it!!! A roar made him to take back his attention to Saix, who had begun to get closer to him, hunting him; the blond lion took some back steps, trying to keep his distance from his foe, who without any previous signal, jumped over him. Roxas moved by reflection to his right side just in time to avoid the attack, not knowing what else to do. He barely knew his name, how the hell it supposed he was going to fight? After some minutes of the same actions, Saix began to grow impatient, just like the others. That brat was thinking about fight or not? Soon, a slight laugh sounded, catching both lions attention.

"Well, well, well… it looks like you're getting old, aren't you?? You can't even catch a brat! You should be ashamed of this pitiful spectacle you're giving us…"

"Do you think you can do it better?? Come down here and do it yourself!!"

"ME??? Nah… You were the one who wanted to show your non existent abilities to the Superior, not me… besides, we both know I don't need to do that unlike you… hehehe…"

"Grrrrrrr… why you…!!!" Roxas stared with wide open eyes to the debater red maned lion, a slight smile crossing his face when he saw the other wink at him.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!!!" Xemnas' angry voice sounded for all the place, waking up Roxas of his thoughts "I hope you have a better excuse to support your interruption besides to make Saix angry…"

"Of course I have it, Big Boss… C'mon, just think about it! you said we needed members here, right? What if Saix kills this boy?" he looked back Saix with a mocked gesture "…Assuming that he could be able to catch the boy at least, of course…"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YA!!!!!!!!!" the feline ran against the other passing trough Roxas, jumping at him ready to attack his not maned throat, the last one getting ready to respond at the attack.

"SAIX, ENOUGH!! THIS IS ALREADY OVER…!"

"But Superior, I was about to…"

"Are you going to disobey orders, Saix??? My My!!! What new surprises life will bring now???"

"…As you order, Superior…" the blue lion finally said with a growl before to disappear into the darkness; Xemnas by the way, turned to see a silver lion on one of the lower rocks "Zexion, this kid will be under your charge, it's your duty to show and teach him anything necessary to be here from now".

"Understood, Sir."

"For the others, orders still the same. Everybody, dismiss." Without another word, he stood up and left, the others lions, doing the same once they stretched their sleeping limbs. Roxas stayed sit in his place, staring to the group of felines leaving the place, a special one between them.

"Follow me." Were the only words he heard, catching his attention immediately. Glaring one last time to the place where the other lion had left, he finally stood up and began to walk behind the other feline.

Some hours passed after the meeting; As Zexion had begun to show him and explaining Roxas everything, he looked around with surprise, not knowing how someone could live there… and he wasn't referring about the place…

"And for the last part, I'll introduce you the others members of the clan, got it?"

"Yeah… I guess it's okay…"

"I'll go into order… First, our leader Xemnas; Never ask him what he orders you to do… EVER."

"…Can you be a bit more specific…?"

"I'll just tell you what you need to know, nothing else, kid. Got it?"

"Okay, okay!! Geez…"

"Now follow me" both lions walked outside the caves, where the one eyed gray lion was asleep "The one there is Xigbar; thought he has only one eye, his sight is the best of all… whatever you need to look for someone, go with him…" then, he walked inside again. Roxas sighed bored and followed Zexion again, trying to pay attention to anything he was saying, not stopping his walking not even a little. "The black lion to you right is Xaldin, he hates to be bothered, so stay away from him; the next one, is Vexen, he's the oldest lion here, so respect him; the big guy is Lexeaus; he's a quiet one, so don't mind about if he doesn't talk to you; the others aren't here, so I guess I'll introduce them to you later, now go and do whatever you want, just don't mess up with the other members, understood?"

"…Yeah…???"

"Fine. By the way, I'm Zexion, and my nose is the best here." and with that, the silver lion turned around to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait!! I wanted to ask you something before… the one who attacked me… who is he?"

"His name's Saix… he's Xemnas' right claw… he dislikes you, so just stay away from him as long as you can and you'll be fine." And with that, he left, leaving a very confused and speechless Roxas.

"…It looks like he's not the only one who dislikes me…" and with that, he began to walk again through the place, coming in and out of the cave, passing through the dessert, etc.

Before he realized, time passed without nothing special to do; it was almost like the place was… abandoned…

"Nice place we have here, uh?" A suddenly voice sounded, making Roxas to jump back alert. When he turned around, he saw a light brown lion walking towards him; Roxas smiled after recognize the weird red mane he had seen before "My, my… aren't we a bit nervous?? Don't be so paranoic boy, I'm not going to kill ya or something…"

"I'm not nervous… I'm on alert, that's all…"

"Yeah, I can see that…" he laughed slightly "by the way… shouldn't _Sensible-noise_ be here with you???"

"_Sensible…noise_?? You mean… Zexion???"

"You're a bit slow-minded kid… of course I'm talking about him!!"

"Hey! Don't call me kid!! My name is Roxas!!!"

"Yeah, we were all agree with your last name…" the cub flushed again "Which is really strange now I think about it, we're never agree with anything, hehehehe… whatever blondie, are gonna tell me where is he?"

"I don't know, he left me by my own some hours ago and…" Roxas lowered his ears suddenly, thoughtful.

"…Something wrong, kiddo?"

"I know we just met, but… am I so disgusting? I mean, no one wants to be with me…"

"Everybody here are by their own, don't mind about it kid…" the blond lion stared into the other, finally smiling after some seconds.

"Who are you, anyway… even if I can't recognize the others members by their names, I'm sure Zexion didn't introduce you to me…"

"The name's Axel, and I'm the most good looking guy here… got it memorized??"

"…Yeah… I think I did it…"

"That's fine! No one can forget the lovely Axel! Hehe, Well, I gotta go kid, I must to find _Mr. Pretty Nose_, See ya!"

"H-hey! Wait a sec!!"

"What is it, kid?"

"It was you, right?" the lion arched a eyebrow "The one who began to argue with that guy Saix…"

"Oh… so you did recognize my pretty voice… well, yeah, you caught me… why?"

"I just wanted to say… thanks, I guess…"

"No worries about it... If the fight had continued, he would kill you, that's for sure… I disliked him already, and watching him taking advantage of a weak cub, well… what can I say, I'm a such sentimental one sometimes…"

"Wha-wait a minute!!! _Weak cub_??? What DOES that suppose to mean??!!"

"What? Well, that's mean that you look just like the kind of lions that never ever in their life have done something by themselves…"

"WHAT??!!!"

"Just look at you…" the red maned lion began to walk in circles around the blond cub "your fur isn't so smelly like ours…" suddenly, Axel licked Roxas back, making him to shiver "and it's soft and shining…" the biggest lion put the other one against the ground, and put a palm on his stomach and poked to it for each word he said "besides, you have a BIG belly, and your claws are not sharped at all…" he finally said after he had taken one of Roxas' limbs, taking out his claws to prove what he just had told; the blond cub just blinked "Wanna another prove, kid??"

"NO! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" he finally said with indignation, standing up and walking away of the big lion, in direction to the caves. Axel just let out a sight, as he began to walk back too.

"Hey, I'm getting back too… shall we go together, kiddo???"

"I SAID, AWAY!!!!! AND I'M NOT A KIDDO!!!!!"

"As you say…."

Roxas didn't know it yet, but this would be the beginning of a new phase that will change his life…

"KIDDO".

…Forever…

-/-/-/-/-/- **TO BE CONTINUED** -/-/-/-/-/-

I know, I know!! It took me SOOOOOOO Long, but with the business of the college, I barely have free time, but finally, four chapter is here, I hope you liked!! I Promise it will get better!!! Please, comment about it!!!


End file.
